The Once and Future King
by TaangForever.x
Summary: Arthur was destined to unite the lands of Albion, and in Kilgarrah's words, the young king will rise again to fulfill this mission, and Merlin would be there to guide him. Set in the future, continuing after S05E13.
1. Reminiscing Part 1

**(AN: I'm baaaacckk! :D I know, I know. It's been a while. This is a fic that picks up after series five ended. I really love this show and wanted it to continue, so here's my spin on things! Hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! Much love, Haya.)**

**Disclaimer: Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy are the creators of the BBC show, Merlin. I own nothing.**

* * *

The rain drizzled lightly in Wales; the roads were drenched by the constant rainfall. A group of high school students made their way along a winding road to reach their school. The young adults laughed and joked with each other without a care in the world. Amongst their friendly banter, they noticed an old man walking the same stretch of path. They had heard stories about the old man. It seemed that as far back as their great grandparents, this man walked down the same road day in and day out. The teenagers skidded out of his way, avoiding his touch like the plague. They missed his look of sorrow and loneliness as they continued on their trip.

The old man pulled his jacket tighter around him and picked up his pace, eager to reach his destination. He reached the small grass area that led to the lake ahead. As he made his way down the muddy slope, he felt the same throbbing in his heart as the time he casted his friend away. He knelt down next to the bank and picked up three pebbles from under the water. He bounced them in his palm before closing his hand into a tight fist. He brought his hand up to his lips and muttered an ancient language. His eyes flashed a brilliant gold and when he opened his hand, the pebbles had turned into three bright blue butterflies. He watched them fly away before he found a shaded spot under a tree where he sat himself under.

"_Hweorfan geong." _He muttered once again and to his command, his wrinkles began to disappear, his white hair began to shorten and change into an ebony colour and his strength as a young man began to return. Merlin pulled the hat off his head and ran a hand through his hair. The young warlock sighed and leant against the tree to relax. Even as an immortal being, the aging spell used up most of his magic. It was tiresome, but it was the best disguise he had, apart from Dolma.

Merlin stared out at the lake. The years that had passed changed the landscape drastically. The black pillar that once stood out against the bright blue sky had weathered and crumbled and reduced to half its size. The once crystal blue waters of Avalon had turned into a musky green, filled with various chemicals and rubbish that had piled up over the years. Merlin let out a heavy sigh, everything had changed so much. He wondered if Arthur would recognise any of it when he returned. _If_, screamed out a voice in his mind. Merlin shook his head, he would come back, and he will re-unite the land of Albion once again.

Merlin's mind wandered back to the twenty fourth of December. The exact day that Merlin said his last goodbyes to his oldest and dearest friend. His eyes began to well up, much like that day years ago.

* * *

_It had been two hours but Merlin stayed rooted in his position, staring at the lake before him. Pain and anger surged through his entire body but he made no attempt to change anything. Tears slid down his cheeks rapidly but he didn't wipe them away. He knew that he couldn't stop crying, even if he tried. He was overwhelmed by grief. _

_He watched the small row boat that carried the King's body down the lake of Avalon. He couldn't bring himself to light it on fire, nor could he find it in himself to move from his position. His eyes were simply fixated on the boat that drifted ever so slowly. His mind told him to go back to Camelot, but he knew he couldn't face any of them. Percival had caught up with Merlin and discovered that his King had died; he travelled back to Camelot to let the people know. Percival had tried to convince Merlin to join him back to Camelot, but the young Warlock refused. Percival knew that Arthur was Merlin's oldest friend and he needed time to grieve by himself, much like Gwen. _

_So, Merlin was left alone once again at the lake. Hours, days, passed and the young Warlock stayed in the same spot, save for hunting for food or retrieving herbs. Day in and day out, he sat and watched the lake. Some days he cried, some days he told Arthur stories of his hunting adventures and some days he just sat in silence, not moving a muscle. _

_The eve of Samhain, Merlin sat by a camp fire under a tree close to the shore. He felt the veil to the spirit world thinning. He was anxious about this moment. Would he see Arthur? Would they be able to talk? Merlin rubbed the sweat from his palms onto his pants. He hugged his jacket tighter around his thin frame as he tried to warm himself. Merlin was serving himself a bowl of stew before he felt a massive surge of energy hit him. He knew that it was the stroke of midnight. He looked around trying to see if Arthur would show himself, but instead he was greeted with another. She looked just as deathly as the last time he saw her. The Cailleach. _

"_Emrys," She greeted him with a hoarse whisper. He nodded in acknowledgement and tried to hide his disappointment. "I am only here for a short time Emrys, but I have a proposition."_

"_Do tell," He said firmly. He didn't want to 'play nice' with the gatekeeper. His last memory of her was the sacrifice of Lancelot on the Isle of the Blessed. He wasn't fond of the woman before him._

"_Immortality." She stated simply. Merlin raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue. "Emrys, there are troubling times ahead. Arthur will return and bring about peace to the land of Albion, but he cannot do it alone. He needs you to guide him through the new world. It will be some time in the future and I fear if the Once and Future King is awoken in that time, he will fear the new world."_

"_So," Merlin started "you're telling me that I have to be immortal so I can help Arthur in this new age? Why not just send us both there?"_

"_No. You must live in this time for you to be able to assist your King. It would be too difficult for you to complete your task if you have no knowledge of the new world." Merlin nodded in understanding. But something in the back of his mind told him that there was a price to pay._

"_What's the catch?" The Cailleach smiled at him sadly. Merlin swallowed hard and waited for her to continue._

"_For wherever there is good, there is evil. In darkness, there is light. With love, comes hate. For you to become immortal, the balance of the world must be restored. The only way to restore this balance is to immortalise your enemy. Meaning, Morgana Le Fay." Merlin's eyes widened to the size of the bowl in his hands._

"_NO! I will not bring her back!" The Cailleach's eyes narrowed._

"_Do not think of yourself Emrys. If the world is to live in peace, you must be immortal. This is merely the small price to pay – "_

"_Small?! That woman is the reason why Arthur is dead in the first place!"_

"_Some lives have been foretold, Arthur isn't just a king. He is the Once and Future King." Merlin's mind wandered to the words of Kilgarrah before he too died after Arthur. He nodded to the Cailleach._

"_When Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again. " He finished for the great gatekeeper. The Cailleach bowed her head once. "I'll do it. But if she does anything to harm the balance of this world, this bargain will be broken immediately. That is my final word Cailleach." The Cailleach's dead eyes glimmered for a moment before returning to their usual blackness. She then dispersed. _

_Merlin wondered if she would keep to her word. Then his thoughts came to a crashing halt. He brought Morgana back to life from the dead. Merlin abruptly stood up and began pacing. He needed to get to her corpse before she awoke, she would need him to explain why she came back to life. He suddenly felt nauseas. What would she say? What would she do? Merlin held his head with both hands and groaned loudly. What had he gotten himself into?_

* * *

__**Stay tuned for chapter 2!**


	2. Reminiscing Part 2

**(AN: Okay so, here's chapter two. It was hard trying to incorporate everything together without it dragging on and being all boring and stuff. I also wanted to give a bit of back story before the whole "Arthur rises from the dead" and so on. This will go on in a few chapters ahead so you guys can understand more of what's going on and how they [Merlin, Morgana etc.] got up to that point. I personally like this chapter cause it's confrontational and emotional [don't worry, the humour and bromance stuff will still be here], so I hope you guys like reading it as much as I loved writing it! Anyway, thank you to all those who read, reviewed, followed and put this story on their favourites! :D)**

**Disclaimer: Johnny and Julian are the masterminds behind the show Merlin. I own nothing.**

* * *

Merlin's blue eyes roamed over the sight before him. He took in every colour and every shape. He loved connecting with his natural roots, as magic was the fabric of the world. He felt more at home when he stood or sat by the lake of Avalon. He remembered the time of Uther's reign when he had first seen the lake and the Shea. It was quite a sight to behold. Ever since that moment, Merlin payed close attention to his surroundings and noticed the true beauty of the natural world around him. Though, the world began to change drastically as man began to produce more technology, weaponry and change the living standards. Merlin was forced away from the natural surroundings and placed in a clad, cement world. Everyone moved on with their lives and went about their normal routines, yet Merlin felt like an outsider looking in. He didn't fit in the perfectly sculpted puzzle. Even in the modern day and age, Merlin was isolated, he had to hide his true identity and conceal his true power.

Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt his phone buzz against his thigh. He let out a shaky laugh as he pulled it out and read the contact name of the person who sent him the brief message. He rolled his eyes; she had hacked into his phone and changed her name again. He stared at the name for a while, _"Priestess"_, it read. It was an improvement from the last few that she had used, such as _"The Lady", "Warlock Rider" _and _"Fuck Buddy"_. He almost had a heart attack when he saw the last one, but seeing as he was immortal, he couldn't die and save himself from the embarrassment.

"_Is he there yet? – M" _Merlin scowled and typed a swift reply.

"No. – E"

"_You still use the name Emrys? Anyway, he'll be there soon. I can feel it. – M" _Merlin sighed, he felt it too. He was anxious, excited, scared as to how and when it would happen. His fingers glided over the touchscreen on his phone as he typed a reply.

"How did you even get my number? I know he's coming, I feel it too. And, when are you coming back to Wales? You know the kid misses you. – E" Merlin felt a pang in his heart as he typed the last part, he contemplated whether or not he should send it but he just shrugged and hit the send button.

"_Soon. I miss him too. Would you tell him I'll be there soon? – M" _

"Of course Morgana. – E" Merlin slipped his phone back into his pocket and resumed watching the scenery.

He was glad that he and Morgana were on speaking terms. They had been through a lot throughout their immortal lives. They tried to make peace with each other a few times, but it only ended in more violence and battles that were unnecessary. Merlin never understood their relationship, sometimes they were enemies, sometimes they were friends, and sometimes they were lovers. Merlin had tried to ask Morgana where they stood, but she shut him out completely and started to travel the world. Times had really changed, and he didn't think it would be a good idea to introduce Morgana to Arthur after he rose.

* * *

_Merlin bolted through the woods, dodging branches and leaping over fallen logs and stones. His heart was pounding against his chest and the sweat ran from his forehead, down his face and finally dripped off his chin. Occasionally the young Warlock would attempt to wipe the beads forming, but his main objective was getting to Morgana's corpse before she woke up and wandered off into the world without any knowledge of what happened to her._

_Merlin found the large rocks and small hill that were sheltered by the canopy of trees. Merlin could see Avalon through the trees. His eyes then fixated on the spot where Morgana had fallen. He heard a clap of thunder above him but his eyes remained in the same spot. Empty. There was no body anywhere. Merlin's heart began to race and he began to panic. Where was she!? _

"_Emrys," Merlin spun around to face her. He moved so quickly that he created a gust of wind that almost knocked them both to the ground. He cursed his instinctive magic. It was always getting him into trouble. He looked at Morgana, she didn't appear to be the rotting corpse he expected to see, but rather like a sick and frail woman. She had dark circles around her eyes, her lips were dry and slightly parted and she was a lot thinner than she was before. If he hadn't known her and how she ended up like that, he would've thought she was extremely malnourished. Her dress was tattered and ripped and parts were covered in mud. Merlin offered her a weak smile but she glared in return. The rain started to pour on them but neither noticed. They simply stared at each other. Morgana's mind was telling her to blast him back then take off, or maybe kill him and Merlin's mind was telling him to just tell her what happened. She needed answers. _

"_What's going on?" She demanded. Merlin ran a shaky hand through his hair and muttered out a few words. "Speak up!" she bellowed._

"_I made a deal with the Cailleach!" Merlin blurted out then clamped his mouth shut with his hand, he didn't understand why he felt uneasy and nervous around her, he concluded that it was because she was a powerful sorceress brought back from the dead, hell bent on destroying Camelot. Merlin didn't want to anger her further; he needed to make peace with her if they were to live blissfully in a secure and safe world. He studied Morgana's features. They were a mixture of anger, annoyance and confusion. Merlin dropped his hand and sighed. "I – I bargained with the Cailleach. She said that for me to be immortal, so that I can guide Arthur when he rises again, I need to bring back my enemy which happens to be you. So here you are." He gestured towards her and let his hand drop to his side._

_Morgana watched the serving boy in front of her; he was always the spark of intrigue in her mind. How could a lowly servant, who is constantly treated like dirt, hold so much power and be able to control it? She wondered how the awkward and shy boy had turned into a man who was wise and strong. She felt hate surge through her, why didn't he tell her from the start? He made her suffer and feel so isolated and alone. She knew he felt the same but she wouldn't have been so driven to bring about this pain for everyone if she hadn't felt so distant and so afraid. Morgana had been influenced highly by her sister. Morgause taught her everything she knew about magic and all the hatred that came with it. She also blamed the sins of her father as he rejected her as his own daughter all for the sake of appearances. She remembered when Mordred had wished that she would find the kindness that used to fill her heart, but that was all lost now. They stole her innocence and her love, so she took her revenge._

_Morgana raised her hand toward Merlin as a sign of open combat. She was going to make him pay for all the suffering she had gone through and now for bringing her back to experience it all again. She felt her anger flow into the source of her magic, sending shivers through her entire body. _

"_Wait –"_

"_Eald halignes, gefelan min sarnes, riht se heanlic fyrens intignas fram min feond. M__æ__st ieldran, bef__æstan seo lyft bebeodan min giedd! __Abaedan min feond, se cnapa man clipian Emrys!" Morgana concentrated her magic onto Merlin. She was going to make him pay; she was going to make them all pay. Her eyes flashed gold and a gust of air began to form between the two. Twigs and dirt began to fly around them making it almost impossible to see. Merlin felt his body being lifted, and he knew what would come next. He let out a loud cry that rang through the forest around them and sent shivers down Morgana's spine._

"_Genog!" Merlin's irises shined a bright gold as he shouted and to his command, everything went still. Merlin dropped to his feet and looked up to face Morgana. His eyebrows were furrowed deeply; he held a tight frown and his eyes were filled with anger. "I told the Cailleach that if you were to disrupt this balance," he gestured to his surroundings "that my bargain will be broken. I didn't bring you back to cause Camelot or you more pain, I just need to be there when Arthur returns."_

_Morgana stood rooted in her spot, her face held utter shock. She underestimated his power once again. Being a powerful high priestess held high strength and privilege, yet it was nothing in comparison to the power of the Warlock who stood before her. _

"_When Arthur returns…" She repeated to herself darkly. Her face changed suddenly, her shock completely vanished and turned morbid. _

"_His return is inevitable, Morgana. The land of Albion will be united once again, and you will not harm anyone in it, understood?" Morgana was taken aback by his straightforwardness, how dare he command her? He was nothing but a mere serving boy!_

"_And what if I refuse?" She challenged. _

_Merlin tilted his head upwards and simply stated, "I will terminate the agreement and you will die once again. Is that what you want Morgana?" The High Priestess remembered when she last heard those words and how they pushed her over the edge into the land of fear. Though Merlin didn't seem so fearsome, his anger fuelled powers were definitely something to avoid. Morgana cursed to herself, she still feared him. She could gloat all she wants, but they both knew that deep down, she was afraid of dying again and by his hand too. Morgana nodded to Merlin. _

"_I'll leave Albion." She stated simply and for a moment, Merlin saw the old Morgana before she became bitter and cold._

"_Thank you, my lady." Morgana tasted bile, why was he being so nice? She tortured and killed his friends, yet there he was treating her with the same respect that he had the first time they met. Blue eyes met green and that was when they knew that their paths would cross again._

* * *

The clouds began to clear from the sky and the sun was beginning to spread its warmth over the landscape like a blanket. Merlin lifted his chin and closed his eyes. It was a serene and peaceful moment. The young Warlock wished it would just last forever, but a splashing sound brought him out of his revere. Merlin stared out at the lake, thinking that someone had accidentally dropped something but when he inspected the lake closely, he realised something was moving under the water.

Merlin stood up slowly and made his way to the edge of the lake, his heart beating so hard that he could hear it ringing in his ears. His eyes shimmered with the same bright gold and his surroundings slowed in time. He watched as the thing under the water was slowly making its way toward the shore, then it stood up and waded through the waters towards Merlin. The young Warlock stood frozen, he couldn't believe his eyes. The figure moved closer and Merlin could see his features clearly.

"Merlin," He greeted in a soft voice. Merlin let out a laugh as his eyes began to water.

"Arthur," The pair smiled at each other before embracing tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again." Merlin breathed out as he tried to control his emotions.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," Merlin laughed at this, the King still hadn't realised how much time had gone past. "Merlin, what on earth are you wearing?"

Merlin looked down at his attire and frowned. He didn't see anything wrong with what he was wearing. Simple grey jeans, red sneakers, dark blue jacket, red scarf and he held a red beanie hat in his hand. Ten it hit him, Arthur wasn't accustomed to the clothing of the twenty first century.

"Clothes, now let's get you dry." Merlin's eyes shimmered once again and Arthur was completely dry. The sorcerer smiled at his friend who raised an eyebrow at him.

"I see you're still up to the same magic tricks." Merlin chuckled.

"Welcome back, Clotpole. Now let's get you home." Arthur and Merlin smiled at each other once again. Their friendship was missed dearly by both men. Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulders and told him to lead the way. And so, the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth and the once and future king were reunited once more.

* * *

**Well, wasn't that a lengthy chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it! I loved writing the last bit, it made me all emotional and stuff :') Oh and I was listening to the Merlin soundtrack whilst writing this and I suggest you guys listen to some of the tracks whilst reading it. I personally recommend "Finale – The Sword in the Stone" and "Merlin and Morgana Duel".**

**Oh! I almost forgot. I do have spells in this story that are in old English so here are the translations:**

**From the first chapter: **"_Hweorfan geong." _Which translates to "Become young" or "Be youthful" **(This is when Merlin changes back into his young self)**

**From this chapter: **"Eald halignes, gefelan min sarnes, riht se heanlic fyrens intignas fram min feond. Mæst ieldran, befæstan seo lyft bebeodan min giedd! Abaedan min feond, se cnapa man clipian Emrys!" Which translates to "Old religion, feel my pain, right the shameful sins of this evil. Great elders, control the air to command my word! Repel my enemy, the servant they call Emrys!"

"_Genog!" _Which translates to "Enough!" or "Stop!"

**Reviews are appreciated! C:**


	3. Clotpole

**(AN: So this is chapter three :D I think this one would have to be the challenging to write. I had to get the Arthur/Merlin bromance right, otherwise it would've been too OOC. But Hopefully I did it justice! Hope you like it! Thank you to those who read, reviewed, followed and favourite my story!)**

**Disclaimer: If I was the producer/writer for Merlin, I would've made a series six. But seeing as I'm not and Johnny and Julian are, I'm just gonna sit in my corner and sob whilst rocking backwards and forwards.**

* * *

The two men were making their way up to the road that led to the small town that Merlin lived in, but Merlin held out an arm to stop Arthur from walking any further. Arthur shot a confused look to his friend who was looking at his armour and frowning. A million thoughts ran through the young Warlock's mind. He was seen travelling to Avalon as an old man, and now he was about to be seen coming back as a young man with a man who was wearing a thousand year old armour. To any normal person, this was a strange sight and it would be highly suspicious.

"Take of your armour." Merlin demanded simply. Arthur looked taken a back. He had gotten used to Merlin ordering him around at times, but he didn't understand the unusual request the sorcerer just made.

"Merlin, I'm the king of Camelot. You can't tell me what to do." _Not anymore, _thought Merlin bitterly as he gave a deadpanned look to Arthur.

"For once, would you just listen to me?" Arthur noticed his serious tone and nodded to his friend. There had been times where he had doubted his judgement and thought of him as nothing but an idiot who would occasionally say something wise and did something brave, but he had been wrong to misunderstand. Arthur remembered when Merlin warned him about Mordred and begged Arthur to kill him, and Arthur refused. Eventually the king payed the ultimate price with his life. He would never brush off Merlin's advice ever again; he had learnt this lesson far too many times.

Arthur and Merlin stood facing each other for what seemed like a good ten minutes.

"Take off your own armour!" Merlin groaned after the expecting look Arthur gave him.

"Merlin, you are my servant!"

"Not anymore!"

"What do you mean? You can't quit! I need you to help me take this off!"

"It's illegal to have people as servants or slaves in this day and age." Merlin stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Arthur grumbled angrily as he tried to tear off the pieces of metal. Merlin grinned in satisfaction and watched Arthur struggle with the small belts and buckles.

"MERLIN!" The king growled angrily.

"Yes, Arthur?" Merlin asked politely, making Arthur sneer.

"Help me take this off, or I will bind your hands with rope and tie you to a cart. Then, I will push that cart down a very steep hill." Merlin mocked a shocked look.

"You're very dark when you want to be. But didn't I tell you once that I could take you apart with less than a blow?" Merlin smirked at his glaring friend who proceeded to take off his boot and throw it at Merlin's head. "OW!"

* * *

"Arthur, let go of my arm." Merlin hissed at Arthur who looked like he'd been touched by the dorrocha. The king had actually seen a car for the first time. He had demanded to know what it was and why it had a human inside of it. Merlin tried to explain, but Arthur demanded more answers. He finally said that he would explain everything once they reached his house. Arthur reluctantly let go of Merlin's arm and tried to regain his composure.

"Merlin, would kindly explain to me what is going on, why are you disguised as an old man and why I had to leave my armour at the lake?" Merlin sighed, that was the ninth time Arthur asked that question and the answer was still going to be the same. Merlin turned around to face his companion who had stopped walking. Arthur looked genuinely terrified, it was a rare emotion for Arthur and Merlin was just savouring being superior for once.

"I'll tell you when we get back to my house, don't worry I will answer all your questions." A look of doubt flashed across Arthur's face but he nodded anyway, he trusted Merlin. The Warlock smiled at his friend then continued the walk to his home.

* * *

Arthur stood in awe when Merlin pointed to the lone building on the top of a hill, looking down on the bay of Wales. As the king followed his friend through town, he noticed a lot of change in clothing, materials and buildings. Though it seemed that Merlin's home was the most lavish. Arthur knew that he had entered a completely new age. This made him fearful of how much time had actually gone by. His anxiousness intensified when he walked through the town of Wales, was he even a king anymore? Would he ever see Guinevere and the knights again? Arthur followed his friend up to his home. It was definitely an upgrade from his old room in Gaius' quarters.

"That's… your home?" Arthur asked sceptically. Merlin tutted to his friend and walked up the driveway leading up to the house. Arthur trailed after Merlin like a lost pup. He really felt uncomfortable in the new environment.

Once they reached the door, merlin pulled out a set of keys and unlocked it. He gestured towards the doorway to let Arthur in first. Merlin hadn't realised that even in the present day he acted like a servant. He was too accustomed to it. Arthur walked in and was stunned by the sheer size of it. Once he walked through the door, he expected to see herbs dangling from the ceiling, potions scattered on every surface, and books crammed into every nook and cranny. But it was completely different. It was almost empty; save for a few things which Arthur assumed was furniture.

The door shut behind the king, making him spin around. He almost let out a yell of surprise when he saw Merlin back to his younger self. Merlin wasn't looking at Arthur though; he was inspecting his door and grumbling to himself. Arthur was not a stranger to Merlin's strange behaviour, so he assumed the Warlock was looking for woodworm.

"Merlin, do you have to do that now?" The young Warlock turned to look at his friend and gave him a confused look.

"Do what…?"

"Look for woodworm." Merlin almost burst into a fit of laughter.

"I wasn't looking for woodworm, Arthur." He said with a chuckle. "I forgot to turn off my enchantment detector when we walked into the house, but it seems like we're not the only ones…" Merlin trailed off.

"I thought you said that magic was fading away in this time. Who could've broken the enchantment?" Merlin blinked at Arthur. Since when was he so open to know and understand these things? Merlin had indeed told the king, on their way to Merlin's home, the difficulty of using magic in the new age. Merlin had to constantly travel to Avalon and other sacred places to mend the fabrication where magic had been torn out. Merlin knew it was a losing battle, but his magic made him who he was, he wasn't going to give it up without a fight.

"I'm not sure. Arthur, go sit on the seat in there and I'll go take a quick look around the house. And if you behave, I'll get you some clean clothes too."

"Merlin, I'm not a child. I'm – "

"The king of Camelot, yeah, I know." Merlin said as he waved his friend off.

Merlin left Arthur alone in the lounge area. Arthur looked at the couch; this must have been what Merlin was talking about when he said to take a seat. He plopped himself onto the couch and sighed. It was the most comfortable seat he had ever sat on. He always hated the wooden and stiff chairs back at the castle; they always gave him a sore back and neck. Though he could help but miss his home.

Arthur felt something digging into his thigh. He looked down to see a black rectangular box. The king's face scrunched up in confusion as he picked it up to examine it. It was light in weight but hard. Arthur tilted in many angles trying to figure out its purpose. He noticed some numbers and symbols on the small bumps on one side of the box. He pressed the red one and a booming sound came from the larger black box on the cabinet in front of the couch. The images of people, animals, plants and other strange technologies flashed across the screen.

"_You, yes you, could own one of these! The Dixon vacuum cleaner is only available for limited time only! So, hurry, hurry, hurry!" _

"Merlin! Why is the man in the black box telling me to hurry?! How did these people get in there? Is this some kind of magic?"

"That's the TV Arthur!"

"The what?!"

"_This vacuum cleaner is the only one of its kind to clean 99.9%, that's right, 99.99% of germs and bacteria from your carpets and floors! Hurry now, call 1800 857 678! This offer won't last long!"_

"Merlin! He won't shut up!"

"Arthur, just press the mute button!"

"The what?!"

"_Hurry, hurry, hur – "_The commercial was cut short by Arthur who had thrown the remote at the TV. The remote broke through the screen and it immediately blacked out. Arthur smiled triumphantly, the annoying man was gone.

"Arthur, you better not have broken anything." The king's eyes widened as he looked back at the black box. It was damaged to say the least.

"I'll fix it." Arthur murmured to himself. He got up and looked at the object. He placed his hands on his hips as he tried to think of a way to fix it.

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Merlin bellowed after he saw Arthur sitting in the middle of the room with wires, broken glass and random pieces of his TV scattered around him.

"I tried to fix it!"

"You made it worse! Now I'm going to have to get a new one."

"Merlin, I'm sure you could fix it with your magic."

"It's not that simple!"

Merlin sighed and sat himself on the couch as he glared at Arthur and shook his head. This would be a lot harder than he first anticipated. It was like taking care of a mentally challenged child. Merlin threw the sweat pants and t-shirt he had found at Arthur. The Warlock almost laughed at Arthur's startled expression, but he stopped himself. He was supposed to be mad.

"Put them on." He stated simply.

"No, they look ridiculous!" Arthur argued.

"Arthur, you saw how everyone looked at you earlier. You're the one dressed weirdly." Merlin stated as he pointed to Arthur's tunic and pants.

"What's wrong with them?" Arthur said looking down at his clothes.

"No one wears anything like that anymore, unless you're an actor or a role player." Arthur's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"It's only been, what, ten years since I died?" Merlin paled and gulped. He forgot to tell him, and now he was mentally kicking himself.

"No Arthur… it's been much longer." Merlin said quietly, this only added to Arthur's confusion.

"How long was I gone, Merlin?" The young Warlock looked at his friend sadly. "Tell me."

"One thousand and four hundred years." He said with a sigh and looked down at his lap.

Arthur's eyes widened and the colour drained from his face. One thousand years. It was an entire lifetime! And here Merlin was, looking exactly like he did the day Arthur died. Though he knew his friend had changed. Now he noticed it more than ever. Merlin was alone, isolated and forgotten. He had watched everyone die, all his friends and family. Arthur had abandoned his friend and doomed him to a life of loneliness. Arthur felt the guilt begin to swirl through his entire body. He missed the sad looks, the small hints Merlin gave him. He had neglected his sadness.

"I-I'm sorry." Arthur croaked out. Merlin stared at his friend with shock and confusion.

"No, don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

"Merlin, tell me everything. Tell me all that happened after I died. Please, I need to know." Arthur pleaded with his oldest friend.

Merlin let out a heavy sigh and patted the seat next to him. Arthur rose off the floor and joined his friend on the couch. Arthur studied his friend, he looked worn out and broken. He had finally released the "happy façade" and revealed his true pain.

"Well..." Merlin started.

* * *

**(AN: DONE :D so, what did you guys think?! Took me forever, I know. But I totally think it was worth it. The next chapter will be a recap of everything that happened to Merlin after the whole "showdown" with Morgana. Merlin isn't going to let Arthur know anything about her though, that comes later ;3 Okay well, thanks for the read and don't forget to review! :D)**


	4. Is All Well

**(AN: Hey everyone! Here it is; chapter four. This one is really emotional as it delves into Merlin's past when he returns to Camelot after becoming immortal. I really hope you guys enjoy it! Oh and please let me know if I have any grammatical errors or punctuation errors, cause sometimes I get too lazy to proof read! xD Thanks!**

**Songs I recommend you listen to whilst reading this chapter:**

**Stayin' Alive – Beegees**

**In The End – Black Veil Brides**

**The Final Countdown – Europe**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. )**

* * *

"Well…" Merlin started.

Arthur waited for his friend to find the courage to speak. To him, Merlin was his best friend. He confided with him about anything and everything. He knew Merlin had many secrets that he had to keep to protect his life and others. He just hoped that now that they had accepted Merlin being a sorcerer, Merlin would be more comfortable to tell him everything.

"I don't know where to start." Merlin said with a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What happened after I died?" Merlin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Arthur knew he was holding a lot back.

"I'm immortal." Merlin said eventually.

"I figured since it's been one thousand, four hundred years and you haven't aged a day." Merlin's lips tugged into a small smile. "How did it happen?"

"The Cailleach came to me on the night of Samhain, months after you died, and told me that you would rise again. But, I needed to be immortal. I couldn't just die and come back like you did. I needed to know this time, this age for me to help you."

"To help me with what?"

"'_When Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again.' _That is what the Great Dragon, Kilgarrah, and the Cailleach told me." Arthur looked down. He had burdened him yet again. He remembered the night before he died, how Merlin told him he was looking out for him since the very beginning and now he was doing in all over again. He even put aside his own life just for him. He knew Merlin was a loyal and true friend, but words could not describe how much the man had sacrificed for him.

"Did you return to Camelot after?" Merlin nodded, the same faint smile re-appeared on his lips and his eyes began to water with the memories. "Tell me about it." Arthur said softly.

"After I became immortal, I found a horse and rode back to Camelot."

* * *

_Merlin never thought he'd enjoy the feeling of the wind hitting his face at that moment. He missed being able to ride a horse for hours on end. Although it became uncomfortable staying in the same sitting position for so long but Merlin didn't mind. It had been months since he rode and now he was going home. It sounded almost foreign to him. He had spent so long sitting at the lake that he had forgotten what it was like to have a bed, to get a change of clothes, have a proper meal. It seemed lost, but Merlin decided enough was enough. He wasn't going to wallow in grief his entire life. He needed to see his friends, he needed to see Gaius. _

_He followed the familiar path for days before he finally saw the great castle protruding from the canopy of trees. Merlin felt his breath leave him like it did the first time his eyes ever saw the magnificent building. He had missed the citadel and the rich variety of people. Though, he wouldn't forget about Arthur. He would visit as often as he could, maybe even take Guinevere there. _

_Merlin rode past the outlining villages and into the city square. The knights and guards immediately recognised him and let him go through. The young Warlock jumped off his horse and lightly patted its back. The horse nuzzled its nose into Merlin's cheek. The sorcerer smiled and went to greet his friends who embraced him with great force._

"_We've missed you Merlin." Sir Leon said as he placed a hand on the former servant's shoulder. "The queen is eager to see you again." _

"_I look forward to seeing her, but someone has been waiting for me. I must go." Merlin explained and the knights nodded in understanding. _

_Merlin rounded the stone pillars and swung open the wooden doors that led to the quarters in the castle. He ran up the stairs til he reached the final door, Merlin took a deep breath and opened the door. The place looked exactly like it did before he left to regain his magic. The only difference was that there was a bowl of steaming hot stew. Merlin felt his lips tug into a smile as he sat down at the table and began to devour the stew. The door to the chambers swung open and Merlin turned away from his food to see the person who had come._

_Gaius stood in the doorway with an expression of pure shock. He dropped his medicine bag as he made his way towards his ward. Merlin stood and did the same. Both men were on the verge of tears. Their mouths broke into grins as they embraced each other. Gaius patted Merlin's back and whispered how much he missed the boy. _

"_My boy," Gaius choked out. He had tears running down his face. Merlin embraced the older man again. He had missed him dearly. "I've missed you, Merlin."_

"_And I you, Gaius. How have you been?" Merlin asked as they pulled apart._

"_Old and creaky." Gaius joked and Merlin let out a small chuckle._

"_So, the same then?" Gaius simply smiled and pointed to the bowl of food. He silently ordered Merlin to sit back down and finish his food. The young warlock complied and went back to eating the delicious stew. Gaius sat in front of him and watched him eat._

"_Have you seen Gwen yet?" Merlin shook his head and mumbled out a few words. "Chew, then swallow then talk." Gaius ordered. Merlin swallowed his mouthful and grinned at his guardian. _

"_I'll see her tomorrow seeing as the sun is beginning to set." Gaius nodded and resumed studying Merlin._

_There was something different about him. Other than being grief stricken, the young Warlock had changed. Gaius suddenly began to worry; the boy was always so reckless. What had he done? He just couldn't place his finger on it. He could tell by Merlin's awkward sitting position, his lowered head and his constant eye shifting._

"_Something's different." Gaius thought out loud. Merlin looked up from his stew and gulped. "You're different." Gaius went on. Merlin just stared at his mentor with shock and nervousness. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Merlin, in my lifetime I have seen many things and a rich variety of people. I have known you for years, something is different." _

"_Well, I did just lose my friend." Merlin said bitterly as he dropped his spoon into the almost empty bowl._

"_It's not grief Merlin. I have seen you when you're grieving. You're fearful, why?" Merlin sighed; he couldn't get past Gaius even if he tried._

"_I made a deal with the Cailleach." Gaius sat up and stared at Merlin with what looked like concern. _

"_What kind of deal?" _

"_Immortality." Merlin muttered under his breath, but Gaius heard him loud and clear._

"_What?! Merlin, striking such a powerful bargain with such a powerful woman has severe consequences! It messes with the balance of the world!" _

"_I know that!"_

"_Was there a price?" Merlin remained silent. "Merlin, tell me what you did."_

"_Morgana, I brought her back." Merlin's voice shook as he spoke the words. The room fell silent. Merlin's eyes met Gaius' and he instantly regretted telling him. His face held no anger, no fury but pain and sorrow. "I made Morgana swear not to harm anyone, I'll break the deal I made if she does. That would mean the end of her life." _

"_It also means the end of yours too." Gaius stated to the young Warlock whose face held more confusion._

"_What do –"_

"_It means you are both linked in life and in death! If you kill her, you kill yourself too! She feels your pain, and you feel hers too." Merlin blinked. He knew he should've asked the Cailleach of the full terms. He shouldn't have rushed into anything. He was just happy that Arthur was going to return. He didn't think of the repercussions. "This bond cannot be broken." Gaius said finally, confirming Merlin's worst fears._

_The sorcerer stood up and walked to his chambers, slamming the door behind him. He sat on his bed and held his head in his hands. He couldn't believe how foolish he had been. Merlin lay on his bed in foetal position. He began to remember everything that had happened to him and his friends over the past months. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He tried so hard to control his emotions but nothing worked, so he stared out to the corner in his room and let the tears fall. He knew Gaius had left his door slightly ajar to check up on him throughout the night. He left it. He needed to know that Gaius wasn't going to leave him anytime soon._

* * *

"So Gaius was okay with you being immortal." Arthur confirmed. Merlin nodded, though it was a complete lie. He even 'forgot' to mention anything about Morgana. Over the years, Merlin had gotten used to keeping secrets. It was now second nature to him. "What happened then? Did you see Guinevere?"

"Yes I did, in fact she was eager to see me." Arthur's eyebrows furrowed and Merlin could feel the jealousy radiating off him. "Not like that, Dollop-head. She made me a member of the royal court." Arthur's jealousy quickly subsided and turned into surprise and interest. He motioned for Merlin to go on.

* * *

"_Merlin," Guinevere said brightly as the young Warlock entered the dining hall. _

_Before Merlin could bow, Gwen was already out of her seat at the dining table and had embraced him. The young Warlock was taken aback by the Queen's sudden gesture. Merlin awkwardly patted her back and pulled away from the hug. Though, Gwen was not overturned by it. She was glad to see him back in Camelot._

"_Come, sit, eat!" Gwen said as she gestured Merlin to sit next to her on the large dining table._

"_No thank you, your highness." Merlin said politely and bowed low before his queen. Guinevere sighed deeply and told Merlin to arise. He did so but avoided her eyes. _

"_It wasn't your fault." She choked out. Merlin's eyes darted to meet hers. They were full of sorrowful tears. "It wasn't anyone's fault, except Morgana's. She poisoned us all with her hatred… even Mordred. I knew how he was before Kara died; he was very fond of Ar – the king." Merlin picked up on the fact that she forced herself not to speak of his name. "So… so, don't feel like you were ever in the wrong, Merlin."_

_The two smiled at each other after a pause and silently agreed not to bring up the subject of their King. The two sat down and Merlin discussed his journey back to Camelot. He left out the fact that he brought Morgana back and he was immortal. He feared the Queen's reaction would not be fruitful. Guinevere listened intently and reacted positively at the blissful highlights of Merlin's story and when he was done, she smiled at him with much pride and compassion. Merlin noticed that look. It was the same one his mother gave him from time to time. _

"_So how is everything with you?" Merlin asked as he bit into a slice of bread. _

_Guinevere cleared her throat and rested her elbows on the table with her hands clasped together. It was the same position that Arthur sat in when he was pensive. Merlin felt a tug in his chest but he forced the feeling aside and focussed on his friend._

"_I want you to be the Royal Court Sorcerer."_

* * *

**[AN: well… WELL?! What do you guys think? :D I'm sorry it took a while D: I have been settling into uni and I have so much stuff to do! Gahh!  
Anyway, I'll do a few paragraphs in my spare time, all for my lovely readers. **

**OH, how do you guys about fanart for this story? I want to integrate my art and writing skills :3 Let me know!**

**Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed!**

**Adios~ ]**


End file.
